Ichigo Helps a MILF
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Basically what it says, our favorite orange haired soul reaper helps a MILF with her DvD player. That's not all he helps her with.


**MY FIRST BLEACH STORY! ICHIGO POV!**

One night, out of the blue, she texted me.

"Hey Ichigo :)," she always used way too many smiley faces and exclamation points, "I can't get my DVD player to work! Could you come help me?"

It was the first week of my junior year at the University of Washington. I came to America to study electrical engineering and hopefully get away from the Soul Reaper work. I was in my apartment studying when she texted me. I had nothing better to and she was certainly some great eye candy. 'Why not?,' I thought.

I texted her back; "Be right there."

"Thanks!" Lori replied.

It was close to 9 o' clock when I strolled over to Lori's house. Seattle was such a fun city to navigate. I never have to worry about getting mugged. I'm a black belt plus my powers. I knocked on the door, took a step back and waited for her to answer.

I had always thought Lori Melendez was attractive. She was a 43 year old Mexican-American beauty who had managed to maintain her skinny figure. She always wore short shorts during the summers so I knew her legs were well toned - I'd examined them from afar many times. I also knew she had a flat stomach and nice breasts, as I'd seen her in her bikini over the years. She had vivid green eyes and brown hair that was kept in a simple fashion and fell around her face, just past her shoulders.

"Hey Ichigo," she said enthusiastically. "Thanks for coming over so late."

"Of course, so what's the problem?"

I fixed the DVD player in about 30 seconds. It wasn't the first time she called me over to fix something that was actually a simple fix. I could never tell if she just wanted company or if she was really just that helpless. The way that she'd stand and watch, idly playing with her hair, suggested that it was the former.

Either way we ended up talking for hours. It was 1 o'clock in the morning by the time our conversation slowed down.

She leaned over and, with a surprisingly firm grip, grabbed my arm to look at my watch. "It's past one!" She said surprised. "I'm so sorry I kept you this late. It was just nice to talk to somebody."

"I enjoyed it too," I said, smiling.

Lori's hand was still on my arm. In apparent unison, Lori and I both realized the nature of her touch. We looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips but I knew I felt something more.

However, Lori quickly stood up, looking flustered, and said, "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I shouldn't do this to you - or me. I'm married and I'm old enough to be your mother."

She walked over and opened the front door. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I just can't."

I moved over to the door to head home.

"Thanks for the help Ichigo. I'm sorry about everything else though."

"It was really no problem," I responded. "Anytime, anywhere, anything. I'm just a phone call away."

I wrapped my hands around her head and repeated, "Anything," before kissing her hard.

"Dammit," Lori muttered as she shut the door and kissed me back.

After a few minutes of making out I placed my right hand on her knee and started to slowly slide it up her skinny left leg, allowing it to drift up her shorts.

Once my hand reached her soft panty line she pulled my head off her lips and said, "My room." It was an order.

Lori quietly shut the door then turned around, dropped her shorts and took off her t shirt - throwing them both into a corner. She was only wearing panties so I had an unobstructed view of her naked breasts. Her areolas were quite large for a woman with a 34B chest- maybe 2 inches in diameter, with firm little nipples in the center. Her whole body was tanned and toned. Her stomach was well defined and her shoulders delicately formed. I couldn't believe I was looking at a mother of two.

I leaned back on the bed as Lori started towards me, swaying her hips as she walked. I stood up and greeted her with a light kiss that quickly became more intense. My hands grasped her head, and then I slowly rubbed down her back; her skin smooth and soft. I grabbed Lori's taut ass and started to explore it's curves as we continued to kiss.

I spun Lori around and got her onto the bed. I stripped until I was only in my underwear and asked, "You sure?"

"No," Lori replied, her face a mixture of uncertainty and passion, "but I need this."

Lori pulled me down on top of her and we kissed again as our underwear cloaked privates ground against each other.

Her pussy lips started to part as she became aroused. Her panties got wet and hugged her labia giving my cock a constantly widening canal of pleasure.

With one hand, Lori reached down and started to play with herself. She reached into her panties and slid her middle finger up and down her pussy. I could feel it as we rubbed together.

My cockhead was protruding out of the waistband of my boxers and as Lori moved her hand it came in contact with her wrist. Skin to skin.

Then Lori said, "I can't do this," as she pushed me back and scooted up her bed until she was against the headboard. "I can't cheat on my husband," Lori continued. "We are separated, but I want to try and stay together, for the kids."

I understand that, but-" I was cut off as Lori's phone rang.

She reached over and grabbed it, "See, it's my husband." Lori answered it and I got up and looked for my clothes.

I found all my clothes and went into the master bathroom to clean up and get dressed.

I was dreading the walk out of the bathroom. Who was I to force her to have sex? I even became jealous of her loyalty to her husband. 'I need a girl my age but just like her. America has so many more horny women.' I thought to myself. I could feel my pre cum against my boxers thinking about finding "The one."

I quietly opened the bathroom doors, hoping to sneak out. Lori was on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, crying.

"What's wrong?" I said. Immediately kicking myself for not just leaving.

"My husband just said he wants a divorce," she sniffled. "He met someone else."

"That's terrible," I said as I went back to her bed and sat down beside her, still topless. "He's making a huge mistake. You're a great woman and he'll come back to you."

"You really think I'm great?" Lori asked, needing some reassurance in her vulnerable state.

"Yeah, I do. I was just thinking to myself how jealous I was that you weren't mine." Lori started crying again. 'Crap,' I thought, 'why didn't I just leave?'

Lori looked up at my with her big, tear filled green eyes and said, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. My husb- husband was never that nice to me. He treated me like his property. We only had sex 3 times and he never cared about making it good for me. The last time was 10 years ago.

I was absolutely stunned. What idiot wouldn't treat this woman like a goddess and cater to her every whim? I didn't know what to say, but I put an arm around Lori's shoulder and pulled her close to me.

Lori looked me in the eyes again and smiled though the tears. I smiled back and she gave me an awkward side hug. She giggled. "Thanks for everything, Ichigo."

I got up and said, "No problem, I'm sorry about your husband and about coming onto you like that."

"Don't be sorry," she said, fixing her hair. I didn't realize how much she meant it.

She stood up and pulled me to her forcefully. She planted her lips on mine and pulled my face tight against her lips.

"I am so wet and horny right now," Lori said. "Make love to me."

To this day, that is the hottest thing I have ever heard. The simplicity of her words were perfect.

I pulled off my shirt. Lori gave my body a look of apprication. I have a lean but muscular build. I could never tell her though were this body comes from. Lori dropped to her knees and took off my belt, before pulling down my shorts and boxers. If you were curious, my cock was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick.

Lori tilted her head to one side. "You're so much bigger than my..."

"No!" I cut her off. "No more talk about him!" I grabbed Lori under the arms and picked her up to her feet.

She scooted to the center of the bed and said, "Let's do this."

I got on the bed and mounted her beautiful body.

I aimed the tip of my cock at her entrance as Lori grabbed her panties and moved them to the side resting them in the gap between her pussy and her thigh. I slowly pushed my hips forward until my cock head made contact with her lips and, little by little, I entered her surprisingly tight pussy.

The warmth and texture felt amazing. Once fully engulfed by her pussy I began to slowly slide my cock in and out, taking my time with each stroke.

Lori began to moan as she played with her boobs. Then she said, "Just like that Ichigo. Uhh yeah," she moaned. "It's been so long."

I picked up my pace, much to the clear enjoyment of Lori, who began to buck wildly as an orgasm overtook her body. Her pussy lips got puffy around my hard cock as it rammed into her and she became more moist and tight around my cock - her pussy contracting around and then releasing my throbbing shaft.

Once she came back to earth, Lori grabbed my face and pulled our lips together again. We made out as my cock slid in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

My hips hadn't stopped thrusting as I felt my balls tighten. I knew I was only a few thrusts away from blowing my load so, using all of my will power, I pulled out.

Still kneeling between her spread legs I leaned down and started to suck on her nipples. I used one hand on the nipple not receiving attention as my fingers alternated between gently tugging and massing her labia and finger fucking her furiously.

Lori moaned with pleasure as I sucked on her hard nipples. "Fuck me," Lori said, "I haven't had sex in 10 years Ichigo. We can fool around later."

I pulled Lori's panties off and I got positioned again. Still in missionary, I slipped my cock into her tight pussy.

Lori let out a moan as I pushed my way in. Once I was balls deep in her perfect pussy, Lori reached up and grabbed my head, pulled it to her, and started to kiss me hard again.

"I've never orgasmed from a man's touch before; until now," Lori said as I pounded away.

"Is anybody really a man..." I huffed while trying to keep up my fast paced thrusts, "...if he can't even pleasure his woman right?"

"I guess not," Lori gasped, just laying there like a rag doll as her taut body rippled each time our bodies slapped together.

I leaned up off of my hands and onto my knees, thus stopping my thrusts. I pulled her legs straight up and over my shoulders and went back at it.

My thighs were slapping the backs of her legs and I watched as my cock slid in and out. As always, it made my balls tighten.

I gently moved Lori's legs from my shoulders and got back on all fours, pounding away as hard and as fast as a could. I felt my orgasm start to rise, deep within me.

Lori rubbed her clit and moaned as the bed rocked and the sweat started to bead on our bodies, dripping onto the sheets.

I held out as long as I could, hovering over Lori, pounding our bodies together, but the time had arrived.

I stuck myself deep in her tight snatch just as my orgasm hit. My arms gave out and I fell to my elbows as Lori started to cum. Her walls tightened as my seed starting spraying her insides.

I rolled off of Lori. I was absolutely spent. I looked over at her, her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat and bodily fluids. She looked amazing - content, exhausted and hot as hell.

Lori got up and went in the bathroom. As she turned away from me, I could see glints of cum, trickling down the insides of her legs as she walked. I smiled, closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

 **THE END.**


End file.
